


瞎编编 6/3

by y_JZ



Series: 瞎编编 X/3 [6]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: 瞎编编 X/3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778926





	瞎编编 6/3

ジークフリート满意捡了他好几次上船的这支骑空团。所谓有毒一起麻，有冰一起结，有花一起开，有睡一起眠的这个大家庭，值得ジークフリート牵挂祖国振兴同时回报团长知遇之恩。正式知道了ジークフリート到底怎样一种怪物，了解过如假包换不死身的来头，少年还是傻笑着说他见多了，接下去又为ジークフリート担忧。像ジークフリート这样的身体素质，就职风有利古战场HELL绰绰有余。“顶好的打零工项目，来钱快，管吃住，准点上下班，按秒掐时间。”ジークフリート心动，拍写真出唱片之外，支援国库的门路，多一条总是一条。“但我不同意。”少年窝不知道哪里搬出来的大宝座里面，换一边斜瘫手撑脸。这副懒样——by不死的原初物至高的天司长咖啡的星晶兽——倒有诨名曰“椅子王”。没得到王的同意，ジークフリート再怎么心驰神往，人还是听话的。最近他学会了留字条报备出门时记得写目的地。如果写不出来去哪里，就不写，就不走，就先找要他写的那些人商量。管吃管住的骑空团团长椅子王是王，管头管脚管白外套是不是蹭到灰的炎帝更是王，虽然ジークフリート的王不在了，ジークフリート依旧骑士楷模，会听一听那些王的叮嘱，并非骑士服从命令的本能，而是骑士中的骑士方具有之真王资格试金石功能。  
“好比那个吧会被动物围起来亲近那大抵不是坏人的那种情况。”  
“可笑。”  
パーシヴァル这样一个正经人，他人生一半以上的时间、其恐怕不下一半以上的部分中，穿插有笑骂ジークフリート师徒不正经作为的节目。上一次便是パーシヴァル向ランスロット致歉，为的是パーシヴァル他很久以来没意识到ジークフリート师徒其实是三个人。那傻狗究竟缘何淡出パーシヴァル脑海记忆……ヴェイン与ランスロット的人与人之间相互距离分明超乎青梅竹马该有的亲密。分明刺眼醒目。ランスロット刚翻完手上一本兵书，书脊朝里塞书架同时冷静分析道，光死盯着ジークフリートさん的嘛当然就目中无人了。パーシヴァル咬牙切齿，大步上前欺至ランスロット身侧，举臂拍上书架，惊动木制书架，响彻木制骑空艇，狠抽那本书出来颠倒个硬插了回去。书上写文章却无嘴巴，是不会像パーシヴァル那样要讲的话能还生生咽回去。  
想起ランスロット搜刮兵法战术，パーシヴァル改跟ジークフリート谈正经的。恰逢骑空团迎战真炎明王，ランスロット也好ジークフリート也好，寻访炎帝找解题思路，正乃知己知彼。针对火，用水攻，自然妥当。但也并非万无一失。万一烧成火海呢。而ジークフリート到底是ジークフリート，提及自身杀龙心得。龙是火龙，令ジークフリート浴血奋战，然后ジークフリート就流一身龙血了。  
ジークフリート道他才没有杀死，只不过敲晕，哪怕星晶兽，贫血总容易昏迷。屠龙救国忠骑士另感谢大失血巨龙，因为ジークフリート当时为灭龙息烈焰喷的血也是多了点，淋的龙血正好补缺。  
“……你说什么？”  
“换句话来说、嗯、我被ファフニール献血了？”  
虽然现在才反应过来，倒也不怎么要紧，况且，自己岔开的话题就由ジークフリート自己掰正，他继续头头是道怎么对付以パーシヴァル作为代表的火属性。可笑。仿佛对付パーシヴァル对付得多了就是经验丰富，莫非パーシヴァル还能在身经百战ジークフリート眼里攻占下棘手一席之地。  
“火这个啊，按距离分，离了远只看个样子，再靠近一些不仅看清形状还能感知热度，以此估算危险，最后就盲目冲进火场中心，最烫的位置。”  
言传身教，如ジークフリート能做到一半便足够受尊称为名师。“ジークフリート，那你说说，对于你，我在离你多远的地方。”パーシヴァル以前在骑士团当过几年、差不多也就到现在为止半辈子的ジークフリート手下兼学生，手把手任ジークフリート教练不算腻，可比起听ジークフリート亲口说清楚，当然就少了那点新鲜吸引力。“也是，你像火……你就是火本身，所以嘛……”  
パーシヴァル想听ジークフリート说出来，想听ジークフリート形容パーシヴァル这把火。火正在パーシヴァル心里烧。  
“ジークフリート先生，请说一说。”  
ジークフリート愣了愣。  
“快说。”  
幸好パーシヴァル紧接着就板起脸高压威吓，刨除调侃。所以ジークフリート也一本正经地讲，パーシヴァル是美丽好看会想让人细看的火，凑近了更发觉是在旁边待着暖和的篝火，尤其在一天结束后另一天开始前、最暗最冷的那段时间里，恨不得贴身去包住的那样一种火。这时パーシヴァル的那团火烧穿胸腔绽放，心跳声响是炎华奏鸣轰轰然，震耳欲聋。パーシヴァル只能听见ジークフリート在讲的那些话了。


End file.
